universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Warrior Battle Royale/Gallery
Related Elite warrior battle royale title by stevenstarwarrior-d7s0z6f.png Elite_warrior_battle_royale_logo_by_derpmp6-d8xz4t6.png EWBR18.png EWBRStar.png Man Ray Win.png|Man Ray, First Empty Slot Winner. Screen Shot 2015-04-30 at 7.30.07 PM.png|The Eds, Second Winner of Empty Slot 2 Empty Slot (Beth Won).png|Beth Tezuka, Third-Half of Empty Slot 3 He_has_a_point_by_glub_a_glub-d5ledzd.png|Dan VS., Third-Half of Empty Slot 3 EWBRDLC.png|DLC Announcement Playable Characters Megaman Volnutt.png|Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legend) Chrom.png|Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) Travis Touchdown.png|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) Scott Pilgrim.png|Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) Neku.png|Neku Sakurada (The World Ends with You) Roman Reigns.png|Roman Regins (WWE) Sho Minazuki.png|Sho Minazuki (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Blaziken.png|Blaziken (Pokemon) Bandana Dee.png|Bandana Dee (Kirby) Josuke Higashikata.png|Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Dampierre.png|Dampierre (Soulcalibur) Strider-Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu (Strider) Raven Teen Titan.png|Raven (Teen Titan) Gambit.png|Gambit (X-Men) Akemi Homura.png|Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Tekkaman Blade.png|Tekkaman Blade Jim The Knight.png|Jim the Knight (Hydlide) Blake Belladonna.png|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Bray_Wyatt.png|Bray Wyatt (WWE) Future Trunks (Sword).png|Future Trunks (Dragonball Z) Swampert.png|Swampert (Pokemon) Robotboy.png|Robotboy Squall Leonhart.PNG|Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy) Samurai Jack.png|Samurai Jack Man_Ray.png|Man Ray (SpongeBob SquarePants) Cole_MarGrath.png|Cole MarGrath (InFAMOUS) Jade.png|Jade (Mortal Kombat) Gray Fox.png|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) Jin_Kazama.png|Jin Kazama (Tekken) Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) Yoshikage_Kira.png|Yoshikage Kira (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Ultimate_Marvel_Vs_Capcom_3_Morrigan.png|Morrigan (Darkstalkers) Krystal_Artwork_1_-_Star_Fox_Assault.png|Krystal (Star Fox) Raiden_(MK).png|Raiden (Metal Gear) Ryback.png|Ryback (WWE) Dante_(DMC).png|Dante (DMC's Devil May Cry) Inuyasha.png|Inuyasha The_Kusagari.png|The Kisagari (Red Steel 2) Taizo_Hori.png|Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) Sceptile.png|Sceptile (Pokemon) Leon_Kennedy.png|Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) Takamaru3D.png|Takamaru (The Secret Murasame Castle) Danny_Phamton.png|Danny Phantom The_Eds.png|The Eds (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) Robin.gif|Robin (Teen Titan) Cyborg.png|Cyborg (Teen Titan) Dennis.png|Dennis (SpongeBob Squarepants) Hiro_Hamada.png|Hiro Hamada (Big Sex 6) Fawful.png|Fawful (Mario) Jack_Cayman.png|Jack Cayman (Madworld) Mordecai_&_Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) Dean_Ambrose.png|Dean Ambrose (WWE) Slade.png|Deathstroke/Slade (Teen Titans) Deoxys.png|Deoxys (Pokemon) Sailor_Mars.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Stocking_Rose_(2).png|Stocking Rose Beth_Tezuka.png|Beth Tezuka (Barvest Warriors) Carnage.png|Carnage (Spider-Man) Ryūko_Matoi.png|Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Courage.png|Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Dan_VS.png|Dan VS. Kuai_Liang.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Lance.png|Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) Manus.png|Manus (Sym-Bionic Titan) Toon_Meta_Knight.png|Toon Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back Ya!) Buttercup.png|Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) Viewtful_Joe.png|Viewtiful Joe Wall_E.png|WALL-E Yusei_Fudo.png|Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Twisted_Fate.png|Twisted Fate (Legend of Leagues) Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie (Legend of Valkyrie) Nobunaga_Oda.png|Nobunaga (Samurai Warriors) Casshern.png|Casshern (Casshan) Baoh.png|Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh: The Visitor) A90.png|SyafiqIqbalsAgito90 Luigi Doll.jpeg|Luigi Doll (Mario Party) Non-playable Characters (Move Related) Ramona_Flowers.png|Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World; Scott Pilgrim's Final Smash) Deanambrose_2.png|Dean Ambrose (WWE; Roman Regins's Final Smash) Sethrollins_1_full_201403052.png|Seth Rollins (WWE; Roman Regins's Final Smash) P4AU_Tsukuyomi_sprite.gif|Tsukuomi (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax; Sho's Neutral B, Side B, and Final Smash) CrazyDiamond_ASB.png|thumb|Crazy Diamond (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4; Josuke's Main Movesets) OptionsUMVC3.jpg|Formation A1 (Strider; From Hiryu's Side B) KSS_Wheelie_Bike.png|Wheelie (Kirby; Bandana Dee's Final Smash) KillerQueen_ASB.jpg|Killer Queen (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4; Yoshikage's Main Movesets) SheerHeartAttack_ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4; Yoskikage's Down B) StrayCat_ASB.jpg|Stray Cat (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4; Yoskikage's Up B) AtomHeartFather_with_Arrow.png|Yoshihiro Kira/Steer Heart Father (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4; Yoshikage's Side B) Hayato_profile.png|Hayato Kawajiri (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4; Yoshikage's Final Smash) Lilith_Cross_Edge-1-.png|Lilith (Darkstalkers, Morrigan's Final Smash) Starfire.png|Starfire (Teen Titan; Robin's Final Smash) Spongebob-squarepants.png|SpongeBob SqaurePants (Dennis's Side B) Armor_Baymax.png|Baymax (Big Hero 6; Hiro's Side B, Up B, and Final Smash) GoGo.png|Gogo (Big Hero 6; Hiro's Down B, and Final Smash) Wasabi.png|Wasabi (Big Hero 6; Hiro's Down B, and Final Smash) Honey_Lemon.png|Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6; Hiro's Down B, and Final Smash) Fred_Monster_Suit.png|Fred (Big Hero 6; Hiro's Down B, and Final Smash) HyperDuck.jpg|HyperDuck/Baby Ducks (Regular Show; Mordecai and Rigby's Final Smash) Beth_Hologram,_40%_Sexier.png|40% Sexier Beth's Hologram (Barvest Warriors; Beth Tszuka's Down B) Beth's_Horse.png|Beth's Horse/Paralyzed Horse (Beth Tszuka's Final Smash) Blade_Knight.png|Blade Knight (Kirby; Toon Meta's Neutral B) Sword_Knight.png|Sword Knight (Kirby; Toon Meta's Neutral B) Junk Warrior.jpg|Junk Warrior (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Yusei's Neutral B) Speed Warrior.jpg|Speed Warrior (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Yusei's Side B) Majestic Dragon.png|Majestic Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Yusei's Up B) Quickdraw Synchron.png|Quickdraw Synchron (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Yusei's Down B) Stardust Dragon.png|Stardust Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Yusei's Final Smash) Friender.png|Friender (Casshan: Casshern's Down B) Non-playable Characters (Assist Trophies) Servbot.png|Servbot (Megaman Legend) Lissa.png|Lissa (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Shinobu Jacob.png|Shinobu Jacob (No More Heroes) Knives Chau.png|Knives Chau (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) Shiki Misaki.png|Shiki Misaki (The World Ends with You) Corporate Kane.png|Kane (WWE) Adachi Tohru.png|Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) 150px-Adeleine.png|Adeleine (Kirby) Rohan Kishibe.png|Rohan Kishibe (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Vityaz-1.jpg|Vityaz-1 (Strider) Beast Boy.png|Beast Boy (Teen Titan) Rogue.png|Rogue (X-Men) Kaname Madoka.png|Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Dr. Hax.jpg|Dr. Hax (Gmod Idiot Box) Light Yagami.jpg|Light Yagami (Death Notes) Amigo.png|Amigo (Samba de Amigo) Adam Taurus.png|Adam Taurus (RWBY) Android 16.png|Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) Protoboy.png|Protoboy (Robotboy) Zell Dincht.png|Zell Dincht (Final Fantasy) The Ninja.png|The Ninja (Samurai Jack) Dirty Bubble.jpg|Dirty Bubbles (SpongeBob Squarepants) Gecko.png|Gekko (Metal Gear) Shang Tsung.png|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) Jack X.png|JACK-X (Street Fighter X Tekken) Yasha.png|Yasha (Asura's Wrath) Broque Monsieur.png|Broque Monsieur (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Broggy.png|Broggy (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Demon Boner.jpg|Demon Boner (The Nostalgia Critic) Jimmy Nuttrin.png|Jimmy Nuttrin (Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour) Bomb-omb.png|Bom-Orb 64 (Super Mario 64) Jon Lajoie.jpg|Jon Lajoie (The Best Song) BBHood.png|Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers) DmC Vergil.png|Vergil (DmC's Devil May Cry) Sango.png|Sango (Inuyasha) Merchart.png|Merchant (Resident Evil) Midbus.png|Midbus (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Von Twirlenkiller.jpg|Von Twirlenkiller (Madworld) Skips.png|Skips (Regular Show) Mako Mankanshoku.png|Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) Robot Randy.png|Randy Robot (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Elise.png|Elise (Dan Vs.) Octus.png|Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) Sirica.png|Sirica (Kirby: Right Back Ya!) Dick Hardly.PNG|Dick Hardly (Powerpuff Girls) Sexy Silvia.png|Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) M.O..png|M-O (WALL-E) Crow Hogan.png|Crow Hogan (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Blackwing Armor Master.jpg|Blackwing Armored Wing (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Rhyno.png|Rhyno (WWE) Pagan Min.png|Pagan Min (Far Cry 4) Carmelita Fox.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) Torgo.jpg|Torgo (Manos: The Hands of Fate) Chifusa Manyuu.png|Chifusa Manyuu (Manyuu Hikenchou) AJ Styles.png|A.J. Styles (TNA) Yung Venuz.png|Yung Venuz (Nuclear Throne) Non-playable Characters (Stage Hazard) Todd_ingram.png|Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: In Leo's Plance) Envy-Adams-&-Lynette-Guycott.png|Envy & Lynette (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: In Leo's Plance) Minamimoto.jpg|Sho Minamimoto (TWEWY: In Scramble Crossing) Randy_Orton_20May2014.png|Randy Orton (WWE: In WWE Ring) Wade-Barrett-wade-barrett-33389794-329-750.png|Bad News Barnett (WWE: In WWE Ring) Sheamus_1_full_20150409.png|Sheamus (WWE: In WWE Ring) Rusev_7_GD.png|Rusev (WWE: In WWE Ring) Antoniocesaro_1_full_20140604.png|Cesaro (WWE: In WWE Ring) Ascension_20150108_full.png|The Ascension (WWE: In WWE Ring) HBK.png|Shawn Micheals (WWE: In Wrestlemaina 31) The_Rock.png|The Rock (WWE: In Wrestlemaina 31) Triple_H.png|Triple H (WWE: In Wrestlemaina 31) Sting.png|Sting (WWE: In Wrestlemaina 31) The_Undertaker.png|The Undertaker (WWE: In Wrestlemaina 31) Brocklesnar_2_full_20120822_copy.png|Brock Lesnar (WWE: In Wrestlemaina 31) Hi_no_Kagutsuchi_P4_Arena_Ultimax.png|Hinokagutsuchi (Persona 4 Arena Ulimax: In Top of Tartarus) KMA_Dyna_Blade_sprite.png|Dyna Blade (Kirby: In Dedede's Castle) 382.png|Kyogre (Pokemon: In Sky Pillar) 383.png|Groudon (Pokemon: In Sky Pillar) 384Rayquaza_Dream.png|Rayquaza (Pokemon: In Sky Pillar) MzYwMTM2NjUz_o_teen-titans-terra-shotened.jpg.jpg|Teera (Teen Titan: In Titan Tower) 300px-Trigon_the_Terrible.jpg|Trigon (Teen Titan: In The End) 2204527-517136_cell_jr.png|Cell Jr. (Dragonball Z: In Cell Arena) DograPImage.jpg|Dog-Ra (Robotboy: In The Bay) Aku.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack: In Future City) Dissidia_Ultimecia.png|Ultimecia (Final Fantasy: In Ultimecia's Castle) Sindelrenderbywildboyz4.png|Sindel (Mortal Kombat: In Jade's Desert) Metal_Gear_Ray.png|Metal Gear Ray (Metal Gear: In Abkhazia) Vergil_(DmC).png|Vergil (DmC Devil May Cry) Pooka.png|Pooka (Dig Dug: In Underground) Fygar.gif|Fygar (Dig Dug: In Underground) Dr_Salvador.png|Dr_Salvador (Resident Evil: In The Village) Skulker.png|Skulker (Danny Phantom: In Ghost Zone) Walker.gif|Walker (Danny Phantom: In Ghost Zone) Fright_Knight.jpg|Fright Knight (Danny Phantom: In Ghost Zone) Dark_Dan.png|Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom: In Ghost Zone) Box_Ghost.png|Box Ghost (Danny Phantom: In Ghost Zone) Rolf.png|Rolf (Ed, Eddy, n Eddy: In Ed-Tropolis) Yokai.png|Yokai (Big Hero 6: In San Fransokyo) Bowser_Koopa_Clown_Car.png|Bowser (Mario: In Neo Bowser's City) Lewis_mystery_skulls_by_neo_geo87-d853usb.png|Lewis (Mystery Skulls's Animated: Ghost: In Lewis's Mansion) Umlaut.jpg|Umlaut (CarnEvil: In the CarnEvil Stage.) Aeon_Worm.png|Aeon Worm (Bravest Warrior: In See-Trought Zone) Ira_Gamagōri.png|Iro Gamagōri (Kill la Kill: In Honnōji Academy) Windmill_Vandals.png|Windmill Vandals (Courage the Cowardly Dog: In Nowhere) Mojo-Jojo.gif|Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls: In Town ) Alastor.png|Alastor (Viewtiful Joe: In Movieland) WALL_A.png|WALL A (WALL-E: In Incinerator) Akiza_Izinski.png|Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: In New Domion City) Black_Rose_Dragon.png|Black Rose Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S: In New Domion City) Wilford_Brimley.png|Wilford Brimley (The Frollo Show: In World Taste) DLC Playable Characters Hans Solo.png|Hans Solo (Star Wars) Jimmy.png|Jimmy (Ape Escape 3) Buck.png|Buck (Ice Age) Mrs. Incredible.png|Mrs. Incredible (The Incredible) Swagmaster.png|Swagmaster (Guard n Retarded) Elite Beat Agents.png|Elite Beat Agents Move-Related Chewbacca.png|Chewbacca (Star Wars; Hans Solo's Up B) RudyIceAge.png|Ruby (Ice Age; Buck's Final Smash) Violet Parr.png|Violet Parr (The Incredibles) (???) Assist Trophies Mr. Domino.jpg|Mr. Domino (Nobody Can Stop Mr. Domino) Disco Inferno.jpeg|Disco Inferno (WCW) The B-Team.jpg|The B-Team (Robot Chicken) Hawk the Thief.png|Hawk the Thief (Seiken Densetsu 3) Scotman.gif|The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) Suu.png|Suu (Daily Life With A Monster Girl) The Guy.png|The Guy (Disturbed) Sheep_Man.gif|Sheep Man (Mega Man 9) The_Brian_Kendrick.PNG|The Brian Kendrick (WWE) Karl.jpg|Karl (Law of Talos) Clifford.png|Clifford Bill_Cipher.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Oney_Couch.png|Oney Couch (Left 4 Speed 2) Scissorman_Ralph.png|Scissorman Ralph (Cloak Tower) Akirao_Otoishi.png|Akira Otoishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Nube.png|Meisuke "Nūbē" Nueno (Hell Trainer Nūbē) Parasyte_Dog.jpg|Parasyte Dog (Parasyte) Foxy the Sexy Fox.png|Foxy the Sexy Fox (Five Night's in Anime) Bobby_Hill.png|Bobby Hill (King of the Hell) Jinzo.png|Jinzo (Yu-Gi-Oh) Braun Strowman.png|Braun Strowman (WWE) Spooky.png|Spooky (Spooky's House of Jumpscares) Zed.jpg|Zed (Lollipop Chainsaw) Slappy.png|Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) Other Sanic.png|Sanic Self_Righteous_Dummy.jpg|Self Righteous Dummy (Original) Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Gallery